This invention relates in general to filing boxes of the type wherein an inner element is adapted to slide within an outer element, the box providing an inexpensive means of providing a book-like construction which may hold magazines, and other relatively thin objects to provide an attractive appearance. The file box is wrapped with a cover which is of novel form and is made in one piece with a minimum amount of stock, the cover being tightly applied about the exterior walls of the outer part of the slip case so as to give a neat finished appearance.
In the past it has been customary to wrap file boxes with a several-part outer cover and in this way, at least one of the walls of the box is covered with a single sheet of material, which sheet or blank tends to cover all of the edges. This is not entirely satisfactory as it does not provide a perfect finished appearance, and also when decorative labeling is placed on the cover, it does not allow for proper registration of the decorative material.